WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM?
by bEI eViL
Summary: Somebody has shot Ash in the @$$!!! And it's up to James to find out who did it?!!?!? **complete**
1. The Scene of The Crime

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM??? (Part 1 der...ner nna ner......)

By: Ketch Up

AN: This is just part one of what is to come!! I'm working on part two NOW!!! So be patient if there is cliffhangers. I am sorry. Also, Ketch Up is not OUR real name and thatwe are two people!!!

Time: 1:30 am

Date: 13/8/2012Location: 

Dark alleyway in Lavender Town

Ash Ketchum. 15, was walking down a street. It was late. He had just been to the launderette cleaning his undies. Thank goodness the bar was a 24 hour one! Who knows what trouble I'd get into if mum had found out that I didn't have a clean set of underwear! thought Ash. 

Moving down towards a dark alleyway, Ash met up with Misty. 

Oh hi Misty!' Ash smiled, trying to hide his bag of clean underwear.

Oh, what do you have in that bag?' Misty asked, curious. 

Oh the bag? Never mind about that! Where is Pikachu?! And what are you doing here?' Ash snapped.

Boy! You're cranky! Pikachu's with Brock. They just went to the Pokemon Centre.'

Oh. What are you doing here then Misty?' Ash asked. 

Me?! Err'

BANG!!!

A bullet pierced into Ash's butt from behind. He screamed in pain clutching his arse and threw the bag of underwear onto the floor. Misty yelled. She ran away, dropping one of her Pokeballs. 

Ash spun around, and saw the attacker/murderer. 

!!!' The attacker smirked and laughed. Ash grabbed his only weapon; an underwear. Grabbing it with pain, he threw it at the attacker, who dodged, laughed EVILLY and ran away. 

NO!!!' Ash screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Next Day

Time: 11:00 am

Place: Lavender Town Police Station

Hey officer Jenny! We found a near dead body of an unconscious teenage boy. He kept moaning about his arse and when we checked, he had a bullet stuck in the bum thingie'.' One officer said. 

What?! Don't pull my chain sergeant James. You sicken me!' Officer Jenny spat.

But its true! Even my Growlithe said told me that this was the work of a murderer. He never fails me.'

What?! Your Growlithe can talk? Interesting.' Jenny replied, who hadn't even heard a word of it. 

Me and Growly have our own language.' James beamed, patting the silent Growlithe Pokemon beside him. 

Okay whatever.' Jenny rolled her eyes.

BUT IT'S TRUE!!! I'M SERIOUS! I know where the body is.' James said.

WHAT?!! SERIOUSLY?!' Jenny replied, looking like she had the wind knocked out of her. You're not serious. Can I see it?'

Well, Sergeant Bill (we are discussing researcher Bill, the one who gives you the HMS ticket, or the one who wants to see the mysterious Pokemon(Dragonite)also knows where the body is I only have thisred thing.' James gave Jenny a rectangular shaped object. 

POKEDEX!' Jenny yelled snatching it out of James's hands, Here is all the evidence we need to see who the boy is.' 

Jenny opened the Pokedex and let it talk'

This Pokedex is programmed for Ash Ketchum, of Pallet town. It is my job to let Ash understand all'

Yeah yeah.' Jenny grumbled, hearing the last sentence, but then realized the first one. She stumbled back. 

WHAT?!!! DID IT JUST SAY ASH KETCHUM??!!! No way! Are you sure James?' Jenny asked the sergeant who only nodded. 

This can't be! That's it, guys, we're heading out! Sergeant James lead the way! Oh and make sure that someone fixes up that arse!!!' Officer Jenny grabbed her helmet and raced to the garage where her motor bike was parked. Several other officers followed. 

Time: 11:14

Place: Alley way, Lavender Town. 

Ash lay on the ground in pain groaning. If only Pikachu was here!' It was extremely uncomfortable laying on his nose, face down!

He heard the sound of an ambulance. 

Oh finally!' said Ash. 

Officer Jenny on her motor bike sped down the highway at 120 km/hour!

She arrived at the scene. 

Oh my gosh! It is him! Oh no! I wonder who's going to break the news to his mother! thought officer Jenny. 

A group of curious people had begun to cram around the body. 

Alright! Break it up! Break it up!' I love saying those words!!! thought Officer Jenny waving her hands around, even though there were only 3 people there. 

The ambulance men took out the stretcher and placed Ash onto it. 

Sergeant James- you go with them to the hospital and report the injuries as soon as they come out! I'm counting on you!' ordered officer Jenny, The rest of you look for any clues.'

Yes Officer!' they chanted and set off. 

Who would want to murder Ash? We'll have to start some serious interrogations hmm, I wonder where Brock, Pikachu and Misty are. I'm sure they'd all be terrified. Oh wait, what about Mrs. Ketchum? Great, that's sure ruined my day! thought officer Jenny. 

Officer Jenny! We have found our first clue!' said a male officer who was wearing gloves. He held up a red Pokeball. 

Do you think there are any Pokemon inside officer?' asked the male officer.

Yes, do. Wait- I'll do it!' said Jenny. She took the Pokeball, Pokeball go!'

A red light appeared and a Pokemon came out.

Horsea. Horsea.'

A Horsea? Wait a second isn't that Misty's Horsea?' cried out Officer Jenny, Horsea, do you know a Misty?'

Officer Jenny picked up the cute little blue Pokemon. It nodded its head.

It is! You're Misty's Horsea but what has this got to do with the crime?' said officer Jenny puzzled. Wait! Who said that Misty was to blame here? We don't even have any evidence it was her! Hmm it must have been my instincts! I knew I didn't like that red headed bossy good for nothing girl but this is an important case, I can't blame her! thought Jenny.

Take Horsea to nurse Joy and keep the Pokeball to examine.' Ordered Jenny. 

Yes Officer Jenny.' Said the policeman curtly.

Just then Jenny's cell phone rang.

Hello, Lavender Town's Officer Jenny speaking.' She said.

Officer Jenny, the results have come out.' It was James, The doctors have reported that Ash in Life Support. But we all have high hopes for the lad. Ash is in a mild coma, and is experiencing slight concussion to the head. Several surgeons will begin operation in about 5 minutes. Would you like to see him before the operation?' asked James at the hospital.

Oh dear Oh, um no, never mind, Make sure the doctors do a good job on Ash. He is a bright young man, you know how a talented Pokemon Trainer he is. No, just let them go on with the operation right away and quit stalling! Oh and if Ash does wake up tell him not to ever try sitting up. The pain is excruciating!' said Jenny. 

Yes officer, I'll see to that straight away.' James was about to turn his phone off when

OH AND JAMES!!! Please be there' said Jenny.

Yes Officer?'

Thank god you're there! Um could you ring Ash's mother and his friend Misty and ask them to come down to the station for some serious interrogations?'

James hesitated. 

Ok, then if you won't- I ORDER YOU TO RING THEM!!!' yelled Jenny.

Yes officer' muttered James.

Good bye.' Jenny ended the conversation, relieved.

Time: 12 pm

Place: Joy General Hospital

James walked around the hospital grounds. 

Huh? What was that? he thought he saw a girl with red hair duck behind the bushes. 

James took out his gun. He took slow steady steps. And then leapt behind the trembling girl. He pointed his gun on the side of her pale face.

what What do you want?'

James with his gun still on the girl's head, reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand and took out his sergeant ID card, he pointed it at her. 

In the name the law, you have the right to remain still. Oops wrong line I'm still rusty at this.'

JAMES?' cried Misty in shock, she raised her arms in fear, This better not be one of your pathetic Team rocket schemes!'

Does this card look fake to you?'

Misty shook her head, she gulped.

LOOK I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ASH KETCHUM!' Misty kicked James in the shins and made a run for it. 

Misty? MISTY, COME BACK!' yelled James, I didn't even mention Ash's attempted murder yet how did she know?'

AW! I wish I had my tape recorder with me!!! he thought. I must report to Jenny. But then, I should also call Mrs. Ketchum. 

James took out his cell phone. He gulped as he dialed Mrs. Ketchum's number.

Hello? The Mrs. Ketchum speaking.' Said the lady. 

Good afternoon Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you.' James paused.

Mrs. Ketchum froze, what kind of terrible news?'

I'm afraid that someone attempted a murder on your son Ash.' James blocked his ears.

AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! My baby Ash! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY BABY!!!' screamed Ash's heart broken mother, Is he ok?'

Mrs. Ketchum, your son was shot in the _Gulp_ Arse' said James in a serious tone.

More screaming and wailing.

James cut in, Mrs. Ketchum, your son is having an operation at the moment. But could you come down to the station? We'll, take you to see your son and ask you some questions.'

Oh.. yes, of course!!! But, can I ask you a question first?' 

Anything Mrs. Ketchum.'

Was Ash wearing clean underwear at the time?'

This woman is nuts!!! James thought. 

I'm sure we can take some tests on that Mrs. Ketchum.'

That's a no isn't it?! I knew it!!! Clean under wear never fails doesn't it? Hello? Hello?'

James had hung up at the mention of the word Underwear'.

He walked out of the phone booth when he saw a girl with red hair, wearing rags, moaning Must catch Pikachumust find'

OH My GOD!~! That's Jesse! I can't believe it! I forgot about them the last time we tried catching the twerps Pokemon!! We went into all different directions and I found myself near a police station, and decided to become a GULP. How am I gonna tell this to Jesse?

Jesse? Is that you?' That was so pathetic. Duh it's her! 

The girl looked up. It wasn't her usual fiery stance. Jesse looked half drunk. mes?' She stuttered, almost collapsing. Is that you? No it can't beyour dead' She burped and fell backwards onto the cold hard ground, moaning, '

James didn't know what to do, Jesse, I hope you'll be okay, but just tell me, where were you late last night?' He asked.

' muttered Jesse.

Jesse, please, I asked you a question. I'm a cop now and it's my duty to carry out this investigation too.'

must steal Pikachu' was Jesse's answer. 

James looked puzzled as the drunk woman clung onto his pants. 

that's very nice to know Jesse. I'm kinda busy now, and I have to go. Bye!' James pried the woman off and took for the nearest restaurant. 

(A/n: Hey! The guys kinda hungry and needs to do some serious thinking!)


	2. Introducing Melody Flurawhatever!

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM Part 2  
  
A/N: This is a rather long part. Well, it is just about the same length as the first one, I think.  
  
Time: 1:00 pm in the afternoon  
  
Place: Café Scymariven  
  
Sergeant James scrambled to the nearest restaurant. It was rather disturbing, to think that the leader twerp; one of his worst enemies was shot in the arse and now it was up to HIM to find out who the murderer was.  
  
Wasn't it more easier to just stick with Jesse and Meowth and being picked on instead of becoming a cop and investigating who shot the twerps arse?  
  
Oh regrets, regrets! He had left Growlithe with Jenny and now, finding himself a café he sat down immediately and ordered for coffee.  
  
(Hehehe! Imagine James drinking coffee at a café! Its totally appealing!)  
  
When the waitress came, she had brown hair, wore a tanktop shirt, and a small jeans skirt. She is about the age of 15 (Ash's age in this story!~) She wore a ocean blue bandanna and in one of the pockets of the skirt, it held a musical instrument. (Well, something close to that instrument MELODY played in the movie: Power Of One. We'll just take that as an ocarina.)  
  
'Hey! Do I know you?' The waitress asked James who had just picked up one of the daily newspapers the café offered.  
  
(Did melody and James ever meet in that movie? Well, lets make it that they did!)  
  
'Huh?' James looked up from reading the front headline. 'Boy is shot in arse late last night.'  
  
'Yeah, I do!' The girl answered jumping up and down. 'Your that guy from team rocket! Yeah!'  
  
James almost fell from his seat. 'What?! Team rocket?!!! No way! You can't be that girl called Misty! Or Jessibelle? No! Your way too pretty to be Jesse!' James waved his arms about, surprised that the girl knew who he was in the past. (I've already given the girl away. She's MELODY!!!)  
  
'Hey calm down man! You're a cop now! That's interesting. Used to be one of the crazy goons behind team rocket! That must be a change!' The girl exclaimed.  
  
James cupped her mouth with the palm of his hand. 'BE quiet! You mustn't let anyone know!!!' He said in a deadly tone of voice.  
  
The girl nodded her head quickly and James took his hand off. 'Who are you anyway?' He asked suspiciously.  
  
'DUH! I'm Melody! Don't you remember? The one who played the music so that the green gooey stuff would come out of the 'thingie structure?'.'  
  
James nodded, trying to recall the memory. 'Yeah, you're the girl who got the little red head mad all the time.'  
  
'Oh yeah, her.she thought I was pulling moves on her boyfriend. I can't believe she denies it.still.Well Mr. Ex-Team Rocket Member, where's your poke meowth friend of yours?! Can he still speak?' Melody asked daintly.  
  
'Meowth? I don't know any meowth!' James cringed. He wanted to put his past behind him.  
  
'Yeah sure.' Melody answered sarcastically. 'That's what they all say. '  
  
And before James could complain, Melody continued, 'Yeah. Well your proberly one of the guys who's investigating the 'butt' case hey?' She smiled, pointing towards the newspaper.  
  
'Err.yeah.' James answered, embarrassed, and covering his face.  
  
'Ha! I thought so! So do you know the identity of the teenager?' melody asked, taking out her pen and paper to finally write down James's order of coffee.  
  
'Yeah we do.' James replied. 'But I don't feel like spilling the beans, not yet.'  
  
'Oh c'mon!! You can tell me!' She gave him a very sincere look and James gave in.  
  
'Okay okay! Remember the cursed riddle?' James asked.  
  
'What?! The one about if you catch the god of fire, god of water etc?'  
  
'Yep! That's the one.'  
  
'Duh! Of course I remember that! And how the world will turn ASH.'  
  
'You got that right. Poor twerp.' James grumbled, getting impatient because he hadn't had his coffee yet.  
  
'WHAT?! KETCHUM?!~' The girl explained, not believing it.  
  
'Yep, the poor guy was shot in the butt.'  
  
'Oh that's bad. Because I saw three strange suspicious figures walking around last night!'  
  
'Hmm?!' James jumped up from his seat, making a whole scene.  
  
'Yeah!' Melody continued. 'I think I saw Ash, because I haven't seen him for a while, but I saw two people with spiky hair standing outside the launderette and heading towards the dark alley. And there was this other person who was a little more early, who had a cape on, going into the dark alley too.  
  
And then this morning, I saw this girl! She wore rags!~ Had red hair that was very long.and looked a little like.' Melody didn't finish. She couldn't see James anywhere. 'Gosh! And he never got his coffee!!! Didn't even say good bye either! Humph! Hey boss!' melody called to her boss who came out with a broom wearing an apron. (Hmm. Sounds like Brock.)  
  
Melody got a sweat head before replying. 'Err.Boss. Just met one of those team rocket guys again. But this time he was an ex.' Melody tried sounding confident.  
  
'Ex? Who could it be?' Her boss replied. 'Don't tell me its.'  
  
'Yeah! It was James! I couldn't believe it!'  
  
'JAMES!!!!!' Her boss threw off his apron racing around with a portrait book in his hand, pencil ready. 'Well! Where is he?! I wanna sketch him and his Pokemon!' 'Boss' pranced around madly. 'Well?!' He towered over the girl.  
  
'Err.HE just left!' Melody stammered. Her 'boss' snorted.  
  
'Well! When that guy comes again, tell ME!!! He must remember the name of TRACY!~!!'  
  
(Next shock of the day.sigh.)  
  
Melody got another sweat head. 'Err.yeah, I'll tell him that.' Would you stop trying to remise your past being with prof Oak, telling team rocket shoo and being a pretty good Pokemon watcher? Its pathetic!! These days you can't even run a good business! Melody thought secretly and grinned. 'Yeah. I will ask him that.' And I would also ask him for a date too!!! He's sooo cute!!! How come I never noticed that before? She chuckled at the thought.  
  
3:00pm  
  
Police Station  
  
Officer Jenny saw James burst into the room.  
  
'Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny!!!!!!' James pranced, only to see Jenny was already busy talking to Ash's mum.  
  
'As I was saying.' Jenny tried continuing, ignoring James.  
  
'OH MY BABY!!!' The woman whined. James plugged his ears. He didn't want to hear this all over again.  
  
'Jenny!~! I have a culprit for the 'arse' crime!!!' James tried again and his patience was rewarded.  
  
'WHAT?!' Jenny stood up. 'This better not be another trick of yours James.'  
  
'WHAT?! You don't believe me?' James scowled and crossed his arms. (o_0 Isn't that a familiar pose? DBZ lovers should know what I'm talking about.)  
  
'Oh I do!' Jenny stamped her feet. 'Mrs. Ketchum, wait here. I need to go have a talk with Sergeant James. Its about your son.'  
  
'MY BABY!!! MY POOR DEAR BABY!!! Err.what did you say?' The woman hadn't heard a thing. James rolled his eyes as Jenny tried smiling. 'Err.I said that I have to talk to Sergeant James. Will you please go wait outside?'  
  
Mrs. Ketchum nodded and went outside to wait.  
  
Now alone, Jenny closed the door.  
  
'Okay James. Explain.' Jenny urged James to begin and he told her the story.  
  
  
  
'Oh! So your saying Jesse is a good one??'  
  
'Yeah! And Misty ain't bad too. ' James replied.  
  
'Hmmm.and not this Melody girl?' Jenny raised her eyebrows.  
  
'No, it doesn't sound like her.'  
  
'Oh James. One of things you should learn is not to believe the obvious, Jimmy boy!'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'James. Mrs. Ketchum told me that Ash does have a rival in Pallet. His name is Gary Oak.' Jenny told James who took it in as nothing. 'So?! It doesn't prove that he is the culprit.'  
  
'Yeah.but.I want you to phone him up and ask the following questions.' Jenny handed James the questions on paper. He took it and read.  
  
'1. When will you go out with me again?  
  
2. Are you free tonight?  
  
3. Would the movies be fine?  
  
4. When are you coming over?  
  
5. If you do, can you clean my laundry?  
  
6. Please? I can't wash clothes.  
  
7. Pretty Please?  
  
8. Pretty pretty please?  
  
9. Pretty pretty please with sugar coated icing on top?  
  
Jenny, what the hell is this? If I'm gonna ask 'Gary' these questions, he's gonna think I'm gay-'  
  
Officer Jenny immediately snatched the paper from James hand with a total red face.  
  
'I gave you the wrong note, sicko.' She snared, blushing.  
  
'Then whose was that for?' James snickered.  
  
'Grh!~! My boyfriend.'  
  
'Then were is the 'real' note?' James knew it was better if he didn't stick his nose into things.  
  
Jenny searched for a while till she found a pink fluffy note. 'Ahh! Here it is!' She said giving it to James. James took it, but soon stood back, shocked. 'WHATTTTATA!?!?!?!? 'Will you be my Valentine?'  
  
What the-' Jenny snatched it again, blushing even harder.  
  
'Wrong note again. That was from Brock, 5 years ago.' She stammered.  
  
'What?! And you've kept it?' James sniggered slyly.  
  
'Oh! Shush!'  
  
'Yeah whatever. Just give me the right note this time.' He was losing his patience.  
  
Jenny searched for a long time and it was now way past 5 o'clock.  
  
Grh! If she wasn't officer! James thought miserably.  
  
'AH!!! I'VE FOUND IT!!!' Jenny exclaimed, shooting up from underneath her desk with a white piece of paper. She handed it to James, who took her word for it after he read '1. Where were you late last night?'  
  
Yes, this would have to do. 'Hey! Where's Growly?' James asked when Jenny handed him his pokeball. 'In there. He's taking a nap. Don't disturb him.' She answered.  
  
'Right.'  
  
6:00 pm  
  
Joy General Hospital  
  
Ash finally came out of the surgery room, unconscious. The bullet had finally been removed from his butt, but he still had the look of pain, and it would still take ages for him to wake up.  
  
Chansey's surrounded him, checking his pulse and finally taking him to a ward.  
  
8:00pm  
  
Snorlax's Sleeping Hotel  
  
Room Number: 196  
  
Misty had rented her own hotel room. She was still pale and freaked out with yesterday's nights events.  
  
I never killed Ash. I didn't! She tried convincing herself. She leaned on the side of her bed. And James found me, and I told him I didn't know anything about Ash.what a big mistake!!! Now he's gonna suspect, I did it.but I didn't., didn't I?  
  
She just couldn't think back. As much as she tried, she was still afraid too. She tried believing herself that she wasn't insane, but it wasn't working. I NEVER KILLED ASH!!! She screeched powerfully inside her mind. Why would I even try?  
  
After minutes of thinking and being in deep thought, she came to a conclusion. I didn't kill Ash. I wouldn't of have. Because there is a reason and the reason is that. I love him. Misty fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
Next Day. Sunday  
  
9:00 am  
  
Café Scymariven  
  
James had returned to the café, this time, knowing that he would definitely get his coffee. He didn't get much sleep last night, and felt cranky. If I don't get my coffee today.oh! This is the only day I don't have to work!!! I've been working my butt off for that TWERP'S ARSE!!! Someone should care about my arse too!!!  
  
'WAITER!!!!!' He boomed. 'HURRY UP!!! WHAT TYPE OF SERVICE DO YOU HAVE HERE?!!'  
  
'Scuse me sir, I am very sorry. I would try and be a little more quicker next time.' A very familiar girl with red long hair showed up.  
  
James's cranky mood quickly changed. 'Jesse?' He asked, surprised.  
  
'Yes sir. How did you know my name, if I am to ask?' Was his reply.  
  
'Jesse! What happened to you?' James exclaimed, not believing how polite Jesse was being. ' You've changed!'  
  
'Not as the way you think they have!!!' She spat, realizing finally who she was actually talking to. She had her usual firey stance being put back into her. 'James! Your such a lucky lame brain! I have to thank the twerp called Tracy for allowing me to return normal again. For the last couple of weeks, I've been wandering the streets like a drunk; well I was drunk, but still! Here I was searching for you and meowth! And when I finally meet up with you, all you can ask me is 'where were you late last night?!' And then you left!!! Well that gratitude for ya!~!!'  
  
'yea-'  
  
'And then I heard about Super twerp's case. Who cares if he got shot in the ass?! He deserves it!!! And then I heard it was being investigated by officer Jenny and SEREGANT JAMES!!! SO when did you decide to become a policeman James??!'  
  
'Well-'  
  
'Well what?!?!!? Look what I am now!~?!?!? a waitress!!! Working for one of the twerps!!!'  
  
'You should be thankful-'  
  
'Thankful!?!?!? I would have been thankful if I never met the only person who I have cared about all life!!! And that person is you James!!! And You!!!' Jesse slammed her paper on the desk. 'YOU can get your own coffee. I will not be your slave!!!' She 'humphed' and walked elegantly away.  
  
Yup! She's still the same! James thought cheerfully. And me!? I thought she changed?! Good One!!  
  
10:00 am  
  
Joy General Hospital  
  
Ward 697 (Whoa! Large hospital!)  
  
Melody sat down beside unconscious/sleeping Ash. Well, its nice to see you again Mr. Ketchum. She thought and smiled. The last time I saw you was when you saved the world!! Well! Sergeant James, yes, Ash, JAMES from team rocket is investigating your case! He's also pretty cute too.oh! Do you know who shot you Ash?!'  
  
Suddenly, Ash's pulse started slowing. 'Beeep.beeeep.' Melody blinked, surprised. Her natural instincts made her react quickly. She found the 'nurse help button' and pressed it.  
  
Very soon, a nurse came and checked Ash.  
  
'His loosing blood from the opening in his arse where the bullet was taken out. I don't understand. Our doctors all have taken tailors class! They can sow you know!' The nurse cried.  
  
'Well then! Your gonna have to understand this! Stop wasting your time and HELP HIM!!!' Meldoy bellowed. The nurse nodded and called for help.  
  
Soon, doctors arrived with medical surgeons, strolling Ash on his transportable bed back towards the surgery room.  
  
'Well, I guess they have to do an arse of a job.' The nurse smiled hoping Melody would laugh at her lame joke.  
  
But Melody was thinking different. You've saved the whole world Ash. Lets hope you can save yourself. 


	3. Kidapped!

(A/n: Whoo hoo!!! Finally! Part three!!! The when I finished chapter 2 I left you much of a cliffhanger didn't I?!? Well…not really….. Still! Don't burst my hopeful bubble!!! Because its late in the night and I'm gonna try and finish this before I snooze off!!! And if this part is boring, e-mail me, and I would write in the mornings!!! Yeah yeah… you won't want to listen to me any longer. Lets get on with Part 3…*Yawn* Seriously though, I am kinda tired…………. I've also figured out how to properly set out a fan fic professionally. And Pokemon does not belong to me………………………..etc. AND (urgh! Are u sick of the ands?) Pikachu and Brock finally appear in Part 3!)

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM??? 

Part 3

By: Ketch Up

Time: 11 am

Location: Lavender Town Pokemon Centre

'I don't understand Pikachu. Where would Ash and be?' Brock asked the small electric mouse while waiting for nurse Joy to appear. He circled the Pokemon before stopping. 

'Pika?' Pikachu asked. 

'No Pikachu, I still can't understand. And I don't know where Misty is either. All I can say is that I am totally frustrated!!!' Brock watched as a familiar person with blue shoulder length hair walked in, looked around the place, when he saw Brock. 

'Hey older twerp! Do you know where nurse Joy is?' He demanded.

Brock gave him a queasy look. 'What do you want James?! Is this one of your pathetic schemes to steal Pikachu?! Well, I ain't gonna fall for it. Pikachu?'

'Pika pi!' Pikachu growled, preparing for a thunderbolt. 

'Hey! I am totally over that!!! Right now I need to find nurse Joy!' James shoved a surprised Brock and Pikachu aside and continued to search for Joy. 

After checking everywhere…

'Uurgh! Where could she be?! Doesn't she know this is important!?' James stamped his foot. 

'What could be that important that you need Joy to stop caring for sick Pokemon? She is proberly somewhere, caring for a dearly injur-' Brock answered back, but James cut in. 'Finding out who shot twerp's arses.' 

'What!?' Brock was more surprised than before. 'Pi?' Even pikachu was confused. 

'Don't tell me you don't know,' James snickered and swiped out of nowhere the daily newspaper and flung it towards Brock and Pikachu. 'I'm leaving. If Joy isn't here…well, I'm returning later. I need her to find me a flying Pokemon that I can borrow.' And with that, James started storming towards the exit. 

'Boy, we know who didn't have their cup of coffee today.' Brock stated. 

'Your not kidding.' James growled and exited. 

Brock and Pikachu sighed, glad that was over. 

'Well, lets continue waiting for Joy.' 

'Pika pi! Pika pi!' Pikachu pointed to the front cover of the newspaper. Brock walked over to it and saw the picture of Ash. 'What?' He exclaimed, picked it up and started reading.

'**_WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???_**

This is the question we are all dying to know… 2 days ago (That's it! I can't stand it! I have to go to sleep now! I'll finish the rest of Part 3 tomorrow!) (I'm back! I really needed that sleep!) _a young boy stumbled down an Alleyway…' _Brock scrolled on_. 'and he was shot in the arse. The boy who can be identified as Ash Ketchum is now in hospital under life support for losing a lot of blood.' _

'PIKA PI!?!?!?!?' Pikachu 'pi-d' and jumped onto Brock's shoulder.

'Hey Pikachu!!! This could be serious!!! What am I saying!? It is serious! We better get off our asses and go see Ash right now!' Brock exclaimed with the stern look. '_Officer Jenny and Sergeant James are investigating the case for more clues. _So that was what James was on about! Ooh…How interesting!!! Oh shush Up Brock! Pikachu! Lets got o that hospital t see how ash is doing.'

'Pika pi!' Pikachu replied as Brock wasted no more time as they exited the Pokemon centre and hurried to Joy General Hospital.

Time: 11:06 am

Location: Joy General Hospital Ward:

Brock and Pikachu dashed into the antiseptic smelling hospital room. Brock and Pikachu were stunned like they were stabbed at with a tranquiliser. 

'Pikaaaaaaa…..' said Pikachu slowly.

There was a white bed with clean tight, stiff sheets. The room was filled with roses, daffodils, gerberas and flowers of all sorts stuffed in vases with tags on them saying- HOPE YOUR ARSE GETS BETTER. There were syringes, gloves, medicated pills, tablets, antispetics in sealed bottles… even a girl. But where was Ash? Hanging on a pulley with his butt in a plaster and his head dropping down of course! (AN: You know how if you beak your leg, they put it in a cast and then have it hoisted up? Well, let's say, Ash couldn't lie on his stomach, so his whole stomach had to be lifted up!!!)

'Hi Brock, can you sign my cast? Hey, is that you Pikachu?' Ash spoke!

Melody who was sitting patiently next to the hanging boy all day opened her eyes, 'ASH YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR COMA!!!'

'Err…yeah. So, hey, isn't that Melody??'

'Me? Duh!! You were such a good world saver!'

'And you were a pretty good orcaina player or maiden!' 

Brock got jealous. 'Hey Melody!You proberly don't know me but I'm Brock?!' and started flirting around the pretty teenage girl.

'Err…yeah.' Melody replied, raising an eyebrow. 'hi.' But her attention turned to Ash.

'So Ash, are you and Misty still going out? Bet you guys are!!! So whens the big day?! Huh!?' She smirked as she saw the look on Ash's face.

'What!? Me?! Her?! Go out!? Marriage!?!?!? Never!!' Ash growled, as Melody laughed. 

'You two definetly care about each other! Isn't it cute Brock?!' 

'Hai!' Brock replied, hoping to impress her. Then suddenly, the ward door flew open. 

'Hi.' It was reporter Jacky (AN: I made her up, she's supposed to add to the Joy and Jennys!). 

Brock rushed up to her in another love trance, love hearts, tears and all trailing behind…

'Ah… Reporter Jacky… You're just as gorgeous as the Jacky in Azaelia town!' murmured Brock grabbing the shocked reporter's dainty hands. 

'Err… actually I'm here to report about Ash Ketchum from… is it Pallet?' Jacky looked down onto her clip board knocking Brock out of her way.

'Ah… she's strong too…' said Brock still love sick.

Melody rolled her eyes. God he's a loser!

'Yeah, Ash is from Pallet. What would you like to know reporter Jacky?' asked Melody politely.

'I'll tell you everything you'd want to know about me…' purred Brock. (AN: Yeah, I feel sick too! Time for some violence! Other Author: She's totally crazy.)

Reported Jacky sighed and kicked him out the window in one blow.

'AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I STILL LOVE YOU! EVEN THOUGHT MY CONTINUOS SAYS THAT YOU JUST BROKE MY BACK!' yelled Brock.

Jacky closed the windows, 'As I was saying, I'd like to know if you know anything about the attempted murder on Ash the other day? Or should I ask someone else?'

'You should.' Melody growled. 'Maybe Officer Jenny, so now you can peeve off. By the way, can you please throw Brock back in?' 

Jacky just snarled at the girls rudeness. 'Fine. I thought I found the wrong person. In fact, I will go see Jenny. But I will not throw Brock back!!!' Jacky stormed out of the ward.

'Good ridance. I hate reporters.' Ash grumbled. 

'Pika pi.' Pikachu grinned. 

'Yeah! And now I'm stuck with them asking me questions about my arse.Why me?!'

Then, suddenly, Brock came flying threw the window again. 

Melody rolled her eyes as Brock landed in a heap. 'You are a total loser!' 

'I think, she likes me,' Brock cooed as pikachu, Ash and Melody sighed. 

**************************************************************************************

Location: Behind bushes near Pokemon centre

Misty hid behind the same bushes she had been under the day that James had found her in. She was bruised, scratched and was bleeding in several places. She hadn't felt this bad since the time Ash had got her lost in Viridian Forest with all those bugs!

Misty pulled a disgusted face. But then smiled. That Viridian forest was when she first had her crush on Mr. Pokemon Master. 

Yeah, he was a bad trainer then. But he's much better now… that was FIVE years ago… and you still remember it clear as whistle. All those times we've cheated death on those deadly bridges… narrowly missed flame throwers from flying 'extinct' Pokemon… shocked at until your bones almost disintegrate by over charged electric rats… hurled into water falls as long as the Amazon… fallen on your arses into holes dug by three crazy chrome domes who can't even steal a Pikachu if their life depended on it… and yet I was with Ash the whole way through… but now, they all think I tried to kill him…… Oh Ash, I know you'll understand……….. thought Misty. She started sobbing to herself pitifully.

'I just hope he's ok… and if I were fit enough to go see him then I would. But just look at me! I look worse than a *Shiver* Beedril! If I went to go see Ash like this, he'll think he's having a nightmare!' Misty mumbled with a worried expression scanning around. She spotted a Pokemon centre around the corner, 'Of course!'

Location: Lavender Town Pokemon Centre

'Hello Misty, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked the rather worn Misty. 

Then a Chancy popped out behind the counter, 'Chancy!' it said excitedly.

She gave a miserable little smile and asked if she could take a shower. 

'Of course. Oh and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but how is your friend Ash?' asked Joy looking sorry for him.

Misty paused. She hadn't even seen him since the night of the incident, but she couldn't tell the nurse that, she'd get susupicious. She made up a response. 

'He's in a stable condition I guess… but then again, that arse of his is pretty sore!' replied Misty. Then with out even waiting for the Joy to answer, she dashed off into the shower block.

Oh my, Misty's a bit unstable… Oh… the poor girl, she must be worried sick about Ash… Those two are so close… thought Nurse Joy. 

Time: 5 pm

Location: Carpark 5 of Joy General Hospital 

Time had passed quickly as Misty showered, had her Pokemon checked up, bought some new supplies including clothes. In fact the sun had already started to yawn as Misty headed for the hospital. It was just perefect.

It's getting dark, no one should be able to really so me now… Especially not Brock or Pikachu… or James. thought Misty. Tears began to form in her glittering blue eyes. 

Knock it off Misty! Misty ordered herself. 

Suddenly from out of the blue a black gloved hand reached out, grabbed Misty and muffled her desperate hopes for a scream……

'Where do you think you're going Misty?'


	4. Initials a clue!

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???

PART 4

By Ketch Up

Misty glared at him, like she was some math teacher. If you would let go of my mouth, then I could answer you idiot. she thought trying to struggle out of his arms.

'Well, you're coming with me.' He answered firmly. 

Like hell I am. thought Misty stick glaring at the boy.

He dragged Misty away from the cars and into the nearby bushes. 

Meanwhile…

What was that? James thought turning around.

He reached out for his gun just in case. Pointing the gun around him, he took a 360 degree turn. 

I'm pretty sure I heard a muffled gasp. I know my ears would never fail me. Even Growly picked it up. thought James taking his other hand and patting the faithful Growlithe's head. 

'Come on Growly, let's go check this out…' instructed James.

'Growl…' came the reply.

The two partners took several steps to the right when they saw something shaking in the bushes. 

'Growly… I have that feeling again… Get prepared for an attack!!!'

Oh yes the old motto… Prepare for trouble!!! Make it double… thought James with a smirk.

'GROWLY FLAME THROWER ATTACK!!! POKEBALL GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled James. 

Ah, yes… that's how you capture Pokemon in the wild isn't it, yes I'm sure that's how Jenny explained it… thought James smiling proudly to himself. I bet it's a Caterpie, I've always wanted one of those!!!

Growly did his Flame thrower attack and almost caused a bush fire. 

There was a scream and someone in a dark cloak raced away into the horizon. James didn't manage to catch him in time as he was shocked. He expected a Pokemon to be in the bushes. 

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU JERK?' screamed Misty, she was rubbing a bruise on her forehead, probably from the thrown Pokeball.

'Oh… I'm sorry young lady…' said James scratching the back of his head, he raced up to her and helped her up, 'Would you like to come to the police station to get an icepack for that nasty *Shiver* bruise of yours?' 

'Young lady? HELLO JAMES, I'M MISTY AKA RED HEADED TWERP!!!' Misty yelled into his face. 

Then she paused and frowned sadly, 'I can't…'

She grabbed her red bag and got ready to dash off.

James grabbed her arm, 'Look I'm sorry Misty, I didn't recognize who you were… with that red lump. But don't worry, it goes well with your hair.'

Misty growled. 

Growlithe growled back, sneering.

'By the way, why can't you come to the police station?' asked James becoming a little suspicious. 

I musn't let me Sherlock Holmes like mind get to me. he thought proudly.

'It's not of your… It's not of your business.' Stammered Misty looking down at her shoes. 

'Oh really…' asked James raising an eyebrow, 'Ok, then why haven't you been to visit your friend Ash Ketchum in hospital?'

Misty was silent.

'You did know that he was shot in the… Ass… did you?' James's queried.

'Of course I did! I… I… never mind.' Replied Misty, she seemed to be quite ashamed.

'You what?' James continued.

Then with out warning, he grabbed her wrists, ignoring her yelling, shoved her onto his motor bike, gave her a helmet, put on his helmet and drove her off 'BROOM BROOM'……

Time: 6 pm

Location: Lavender Town Police Station Room 8

The room was dark with no windows and the only door. In the centre of the room was placed quite a large wooden table, 2 chairs one side and 1 chair on the other. On the table was a tape recorder. 

James pushed Misty into the spooky room. 

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME JAMES??? LET GO OF ME!!!' Misty demanded.

James ignored her and speaking into his radio, asked for 'Frank.'

Then into the room came another police officer. He was carrying a notepad and a pen, he looked more serious than a judge.

'Misty, this is Frank.' Said James in an awfully serious tone.

Misty glared at Frank, 'What do you want?'

'Misty, we believe that you have something to tell us about the attempted murder of Ash Ketchum.' Said Frank. Sitting down across the table from Misty. 

James took a seat in the seat next to Frank.

'I'm going to ask you some questions Misty and I expect you to answer them truthfully as we are dealing with the law. If we find out that you have been lying, we have the permission to fine you.' Began James.

God, I'm only 15 and not some millionaire. thought Misty rolling her eyes, trying to stay calm and cool.

'What questions do you want to ask. Go ahead, ask on.' She said.

Frank clicked on the tape recorder placed it back on the table and began to take notes.

Misty started perspiring. 

'First of all Misty, where were you 1:30 am on the 13th of August?' asked James. 

Frank began to scribble down god knows what with his pencil. 

Misty couldn't stop sweating. This was killing her. It sounded like some scene from a movie. But to her displeasure, it wasn't… it was REAL.

Misty hesitated, 'Do I have to answer you?'

'Yes.' Answered James, 'We would like you to.'

'Ok… *Deep Breath* I was with Ash.' Replied Misty. She began twiddling with the ends of her shorts. 

'With Ash huh… So you were with Ash at the time of the shooting?'

Does he have to twist me words? This is hard enough already! thought Misty nodding.

'Why didn't you tell anyone this Misty?' asked James.

'I don't know.' Misty answered firmly.

'I'm sorry Misty, but I can't accept that answer.' Said James.

'I told you I don't know!' Misty rose her voice.

'Well… did someone tell you not to tell anyone? Or did you decide not to yourself?'

'I don't know……. I guess I just didn't want to tell anyone.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Misty, please co-operate.'

Misty grumbled, 'I couldn't face Ash, that's all.'

James glanced at Frank. The two muttered something to each other and nodded their heads.

Misty wiped back some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

'Ok Misty. Can you tell us if you saw who shot Ash?' asked James patiently.

Great! I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that! thought Misty.

'What happens if I can't accept that question?'

James paused, 'If you can't answer the question… Why can't you answer the question? What do you have that you can't tell us? Are you trying to hide something against us? Are you lying?'

'NO!' Misty yelled.

'Then please answer my question.'

'No…' replied Misty quietly.

'We'll give you some time to think about it.'

I don't bloody need any time. I don't wanna get killed damn it! thought Misty.

'Ok I'll tell you then.'

James listened.

The sounds of the furious jotting down annoyed Misty tremendously. The constant sweating wasn't helping either. 

'Yes, I saw him, I think' Said Misty quietly.

'You know what I'm going to answer next don't you?' asked James.

'No…' Misty lied.

'Describe him if you can. He is a boy isn't he?'

'Yes… Well I think so, almost looks like a man' replied Misty. 

'Well… tell me, how tall was he?' 

'Um… err… about… about my height, I think…but taller' 

James and Frank looked at each other.

'Roughly how old?'

'About my age I guess, or older…'

'Describe his features?'

'I can't.'

'You can.'

'Well, all I can tell you are that his initials are G.O, because I saw them on his cloak when he grabbed me behind the bushes.'

James jumped back squealing. 'NO WAY!??!?! G.O?!?!!? It can't be possible!!!'

'What!? What!?' Frank cramped.

Misty looked up. 'What?! You know who it is?!'

'Yep!' James nodded triumphantly. 'I've always wanted to bring him down!' 

'Who?!? What!?!?' Frank and Misty demanded.

'Boss!!!'

'What? Jenny?' 

'No! Ex-Boss!!!'

'What?! Huh?'

'GIOVANNI!!!'

'ARGH!!!!!!!' Misty and Frank jumped back. 

'You must be lying!!!' Misty pointed. 'It can't be! He's the mastermind behind team rocket!!'

'Yeah! But his initials are Giovanni O'Evill.' James explained. 

Misty fainted. 

A/N: I know this part is rather short, but I just couldn't have enough time! So, I'll try and make it a bit longer in Part 5. So Sorry!1 


	5. I hate you, you love me

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???  
Part 5

By Ketch Up

Time: 1.pm afternoon

Location: Police Station

James had Frank take Misty to the nearest hospital. He was awfully bothered. Now, he finally had the culprit, even though it was his boss, but forgot what his address was! Then, the total answer popped into his head. Wait a minute! Doesn't Jesse know? She always remembers these sort of stuff! She would undoubtedly remember the boss's address!!! Or maybe even his phone number! He started dancing around, happily. 

But wait, where can I find Jesse? Isn't she…hasn't she… Oh yeah! She's become one of those waitresses like Melody at café Scymariven!

Yes, I could do with some coffee, but now there is no time for that! I will go and find Boss's address!!! He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the station, only to be stopped by Officer Jenny. 'Hey James wait! Where are you going? HEY!!! I thought you were working on Ash's case!!!'

'I have!!! And now I have a culprit!!!' James yelled back. 

Jenny was shocked speechless. 'What!? You do?! Who is it!?'

James turned slightly, giving Jenny a twisted look before smirking. 'O'Evill.' He crackled and walked away from Jenny, who was pondering who O'Evill was.

Time: 1.15 p.m

General Joy Hospital

'Ash, you just have to admit it! You two are hopelessly in love!!!' Melody laughed, throwing her hair back and pointing at Ash.

How much longer am I going to survive this?! Ash thought desperately. She is sooo embarrassing me!!!

'Yes, yes! They are!' Brock chorused, hoping he'll get Melody's approval. 

Brock's not much of a help either. Ash thought miserably. 

'And when am I gonna see Misty again, huh Ash?' Melody laughed.

'Now!' Misty threw the door open and came in with Officer Frank.

'Misty!!!' The other crowd yelled.

'Pika pi.' Pikachu was aghast with what Misty was wearing. Ash's training clothes!!!

Misty just looked around and saw the shocked faces of her audience. 'Oh these?' He smiled, flinging her jacket (Ash's training jacket,) 'I'm wearing these because there was noting better to wear! All my other clothes were torn, and I'm certainly not going to wear any police uniform or hospital clothes! And so the only thing I could find fashionable were these!' Misty pointed to her pieces of clothing.

'But aren't they-' Ash stammered.

'Yes they are your clothes!' Misty answered, annoyed. 

'Ahhh!!! I knew it!!' Melody began again. Oh no! Misty just gave Melody something worse to tease about! Ash's thought scrambled up into his mind as he gave a face of disgust.

'I knew you were obsessed with Ash! Why your even wearing his clothes!!!' Melody jabbed Misty playfully as she watched the obvious blush rise on Misty's cheeks.

'Yeah you are!' Brock added on, still all gooey ooey.

'I am, am I Brock!?!?!?' Misty scrunched up her face threateningly. 

'Yeah you are,' Brock continued on. 

Misty grabbed Brock's leg and threw him out of the window.

'Oh great, Jacky number two.' Ash explained while Melody chuckled. 

'See ash, that's the attitude you'll have to get used to once you and Misty are married!' Melody grinned.

'WHAT!?' Misty and Ash both uproared. 'WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!!!' 

'This is all your fault!!' As grumbled at Misty.

'Oh yeah? And its not your fault?!'

'Its not!'

'It is!'

'Its not!'

'It is!'

'You know,' Brock cutted in. 'They say when two people fight, they really CARE about each other.'

'Too right!' Melody grinned while Brock blushed.

'What did you say Brock?!?!!?!?' Misty and Ash raged up a storm.

'Nuffin, nuffin!!!' Brock stepped back, waving his arms in surrender.

Melody just smiled. 

'Oh well, as long as we know your off the hook Misty.' Frank finally stepped in from behind.

'I am? That's good!' Misty beamed.

'Yeah, but, you know, that guy that grabbed or kidnapped you before James found you,' Frank was cut in.

'Oh did James find you?' Melody was getting jealous.

'Ash, it looks like you have some competition,' Brock said again, trying to impress Melody, but only this time, he received a large bump on his head in response. 

'Ash does not have ANY competition with James.' Melody grumbled. The group just stared at her in shock.

She just stuck her nose up in the air and closed her eyes.

Frank knew what was going on though. 'Oh, someone here is sure sensitive about someone I know.'

'Err ha.' Melody smiled.

'Well anywayz' Frank continued. 'There were initials on the coat and they were G.O'

Ash's mind immediately popped up an answer. 

'Giovanni O'Evill, mastermind behind team rocket.' Frank told the shocked group.

1.30 p.m.

Café Scymariven

'Waiter!' James called, hoping it would be Jesse.

'What do you want?' A familiar figure came up to him, holding a pokeball dish.

'Urrr, I can't believe this! Your one of the twerps, aren't ya?' James asked, as 'boss' lifted his head. 

'Oh my god! James from team rocket! Your not escaping me this time!' Tracey quickly got out a notebook and began sketching James in his cop uniform.

'You know James, you look way smarter in a cop uniform than a rocket one.'

'Err…huh. I do?' James beamed, posing. Hey! Your not here for sketching shoots, hot pants! James told himself madly. 'Err…Sketching twerp, have you seen Jesse? One of your waitresses? *gulp*

'Nah. Ms Jesse left awhile ago. We had this fight because she said she didn't want to serve Pokemon who liked playing with her hair, And we are not talking about totodile.'

'Would she be back tomorrow?'

'I don't think so I think she proberly quit. That doesn't matter though. I can't stand lousy waitresses like her.'

'But this is important!' James stamped his foot. 

'Oh??? Important? Like how?'

'I need her to investigate Major Twerps case futherer. Its essential!'

'Yeah well, I think she went to find someone.'

'Oh yeah. Even I am smarter than that. Jesse would only go looking for…me…ME?!?!' James dashed away, leaving a screaming Tracey. 

'Hey! I never finished the sketch!!!'

1.45 p.m.

Lavender tower

Jesse looked at all the dead Pokemon. 'Oh where are you meowth?' she asked herself. James, I can't believe you. Your so stupid. Becoming a cop like that and leaving team rocket to go to waste. Why? You were proberly my very best friend. But now our lives have changed. We used to be so evil…stealing Pokemon, till that day, when the twerps blasted us away, we went into all different directions. I became a drunk, and I don't know what became of meowth, but you…you were too stupid and decided to do justice. I thought you wanted freedom…liberity…but you decided to be a cop…your so DUMB!!! Jesse swung her hair around frantically. 'meowth, I guess I can only trust you now.'

'Jesse?' a voice came from behind her.

'Meowth?' she turned only to see James in a cop uniform. 'James…you…' she fainted.

1.30 p.m. 

somewhere

'I know that he thinks its me. Who cares. I just really need to learn my aiming though. I was trying for the head. But his hair proberly would have caught it and bounced off him nayway. Ahh…ash, when will you learn, you _loser_?!' 

A/n: sooo sorry, but I'm going to leave it here. Wasn't this part such a cliffhanger ? Part 6 , well, I'm gonna write that next.


	6. Jesse talk

A/N: I think that I don't really like swearing in fic's so the f word would simply be Frick. Got it? Frick!

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???

Part 6

By Ketch Up

2 p.m.

Police Station

'Wake up Ms Jesse, wake up.' Jenny put a wet towel on Jesse's forehead.

'Huh?' Jesse opened her eyes.

'Yeah, that's it, that's good! Your waking up! How terrific!!!' Jenny exclaimed.

'Where the frick is James?' Jesse demanded.

Jenny swung back at the rather rude answer from Jesse. 'Well, Ms Jesse, I hope you understand but I don't know where James went. He just told me to take care of you and then he went off.'

'He told you to take care of me?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Nuffin…(nothing)'

'Well, I think he went to check on how Ash was doing…'

Jesse immediately jumped up. 'That idiot! I am going to find him!' Jesse picked up her brown cloak and hurried out of the station.

'Hey Ms. Rude! Do you even have manners?' Jenny cried after her.

Jesse just gave Jenny the finger.

'Humph!' Jenny growled and crossed her arms. 'The woman these days…'

Meanwhile…

**Joy general hospital**

'James! Ah! Good to see ya!' melody cried as she saw the SERGEANT walk through the ward door.

'Yeah. Hi James.' The rest chorused.

'yeah yeah, whatever. I just came to see how Ash was doing and then just go.' James replied.

Ash swung his head and held it high like a snob. 'I am feeling just fine. So THANK you.'

'Ash. So rude.' Melody put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

'I was asking about your arse. Not YOU.'

'Urgh…' Brock finally entered the ward again, with bush shrubs in his hair. 'Misty…you're a little too strong, even stronger than Jacky…'

'Who the hell is Jacky?!' Misty demanded.

'Jacky is a reporter.' Frank answered. 'She's like the Joys and the Jenny's. I can't believe you haven't heard about her.'

'Well I just did.' Misty answered protectively.

'Don't worry Frank,' Ash smiled. 'She's always that rude and stubborn.' 

'Hoh!!' Misty gasped.

'Yeah, I know.' Frank answered.

'Hoh! Humph! You two are the gay ones then.'

'They! Shut Up!' Ash and Frank growled. 

They all laughed as Melody checked her watch. 'ARGH!!!' She screamed. 'I'm late! I've got work!!!'

The group looked at her, confused.

'I'll see you guys later! Ash, tell me if your arse is okay and James, phone me!' Melody dashed out of the ward, leaving James and a couple of other people dumbstruck. 

'What the hell did she mean by that?' Ash asked.

'Duh! She meant that she asked James to phone her. Hello? Ring a bell?' Frank grinned.

'Err…I still don't know what it means.' James answered as Brock and Frank got a sweat drop.

'Oh I get it!' Ash and Misty said in unison.

'Well I still don't.' James grumbled. 'Will someone tell me?!'

'Urgh!' Brock growled. 'I'll tell you! It means that Melody likes you!!!' Brock said with a furious red face, unable to accept defeat. 'C'mon, James!!!'

'Err…yeah. Well anyway, can I do the thing I came here to do?' James asked, and didn't even take anything in on what Brock said.

'Yeah.' Ash answered. 'My arse is feeling okay. I think I can get out of this stupid place tomorrow.'

'That's good.' James smiled.

'Yeah.' Frank grinned. 'You know what? I forgot to tell you this. Your mum's in town.' He told Ash.

'HIS MUM!?!?!?' Brock, James and Misty said in unison before fainting.

' Just to our very luck…' 

'The Mistress of Disaster is approaching…'

'You mean Mistress of underwear…'

'Oh who cares? Same thing…'The three mumbled lying on the floor with total headaches.

'Hey Ash, is your mum that bad?(I'm also getting a headache here too. So I don't blame ya!) C'mon! She seems pretty nice.'

'PRETTY NICE?!' James double fainted.

'Oh c'mon guys,' Ash tried desperately tried to convince his friends. 'She's not that bad.'

'Well when she's visiting, you'll find me standing outside of this ward.' Misty added.

'Yeah, same here.' Brock agreed.

'Yeah, here three, but you wouldn't see me standing out of this ward. You'll find me at the nearest cafeteria!' James smirked as the three cracked up.

Ash got annoyed. 'So James! How's _Jesse?_' 

'Jesse?' James looked up, with a confused look. ' I don't know. I left her at the police station with Jenny-'

'Then you better get going and look for her!' Frank grumbled. 'Your meant to find out Giovanni's address from her, right?'

'Oh yeah.' Catch you guys later!' James waved. 

'Yeah, I'll go back to Jenny. I need to check the latest poke crimes. You know Ash, your arse case isn't the only one I'm working my arse off for!' Frank did a peace sign as he and James walked out of the ward.

'Bye!' Smiled Misty and waved. (She's trying to be polite!)

Pikachu, who had been silent for all that time (basically I forgot about him No offense!) pika-ped and smiled. 

**3.15**

**Café Scymariven**

'Hey Melody!' James cried, waving out to her on seeing her in her working suit.

'Hi!' She said back and waved.

'Is Jesse here? Really- I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME NOW FOR YOUR TALKIN'!!'

'Oh James! Your breaking my heart!' Melody joked. 

'Humph.' James folded his arms. ' Is Jesse here?'

'No.' Melody answered back.

'James! You idiot!!! I'm over here!' James and Melody turned to see the girl in question stumble towards them. 

'Hey Jimmy Boy!' Jesse exclaimed and came up and gave James a hug. 'You pig! I was searchin' for you. What do you want?' Hse put her hands on her hips.

'Humph.' Melody growled and turned her head up like a snob and walked away to serve a customer.

'So James, what do you want?' Jesse smiled.

'Well, you see I need this piece of information that is vital for the twerps case…and you've got it…' James explained.

And the mention of the twerp, Jesse's face darkened. 'I won't help you. I don't care what you'd say, but I'm not going to help in solving that kids butt cases.'

'Fine then.' James answered, using his brain for once. ' Then tell me this. Can you remember boss's phone number?'

'No. I forgot that ages ago. Why?' 

James thought he'll faint. 'No…' 

'What?!' Jesse demanded.

'Then who has it then?'

'Ever heard of…phone book?' Jesse put her hands on her hips.

'Yeah, but boss has a secret hideout…'

'So? He's got a phone, doesn't he?' 

'I don't know…'

'C'mon!' Jesse was getting impatient. 'He's one of the richest guys in the world and he doesn't have a phone!!! That sure makes sense!!'

'I does!' James grinned.

'Grrhhh…JAMES!!! OKAY FINE!!! Only meowth has the boss's secret address. Only meowth.'

'Then where's meowth?' 

' I DON'T KNOW!!!'

Melody had heard Jesse screaming and ran over to them. 'Hush. Your scaring our diners away.'

'Shuddup. I don't care about stupid diners.' Jesse growled. 

'Well you should.' Melody growled. 'The better is that you can go now. James can stay here.'

'No. Wherever James goes, I'm GOING!!!'

'Humph. Please? Your no help to James's special case.' Melody pushed Jesse away from a very thoughtful James.

'Hey! He's my partner!!' Jesse screeched. 'You can't do this to his PARTNER!!' 

Melody stopped suddenly. 'Partner?'

'Yeah.' Jesse brushed herself. 'Prepare for trouble…'

'And make that double!' James cried out.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all people within our nation.'

'To denounce the evil of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jesse!'

'James!'

'Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!!!'

'Meowth that's right!'

'Jesse! Your not meowth!'

'So? Someone had to say his part.'

Melody was shocked. 'James? You and Jesse are partners?'

'Duh. She got that saying into me. I just couldn't help saying our motto!!'

'Well, you could. Humph.' Melody stalked away. 

'Well, as I was saying…' Jesse sighed. 'Only Meowth knows boss's address. Anyway, why do you need it??'

'Err…' James scratched his head. 'Well…'

'Hey!' Jesse snarled. 'I know! Boss has something to do with the twerps case hey?'

'Err…yeah…'

'JAMES!!! You user! Get away from me!!!' Jesse screamed.

'Might as well,' James grinned as he walked away from Jesse.

**4 p.m.**

**Somewhere…**

'So? That detective is getting closer…ha! To bad he doesn't even know how close he is!!! I really need to learn my aiming. Nidoqueen! Go fetch my gun!! I can't be stuffed getting it for myself!!!'

***

A/N: SO we are getting closer to the guy who shot Ash…review  and guess who you think it is!!!

I love it when people guess my guessing games!!!


	7. Ring ring ring, phone calls phone calls

A/N : Hey! It has been a long ride, hasn't it? And i finally got word pad, so Microsoft word can stop doing its spell checks and getting on my nerves!!!  
  
Well anyway, this chapter is going to be stuffed with phone calls. And yes, James finally makes that phone call to Gary. Its a long.....BORING....conversation.......  
  
Well, i couldn't think of anything better!!! And, oh yes, I  
  
promise  
  
this story won't be that long, but the parts keep coming!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!! I know chapter 6 was a little. disappointing. yes! But I hope this one will make up for it!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
1 WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM  
  
PART 7  
  
By Ketch Up  
  
11.00 a.m.  
  
James fiddles with his change. 'Oh yeah! Jenny told me to phone Gary, didn't she? I bet she still wants me too. Should ring her and find out.' He walked to the nearest phone booth and called.  
  
'Hello, Lavender Town Police Station, Frank speaking, how may i help you?'  
  
'Frank! Its me, James! I need to speak to Jenny. Have to told her about-' (The phone is snatched out Frank's hands.)  
  
'No. He hasn't told me anything! Tell me!!'  
  
'Oh Jenny! Is that you?'  
  
'Duh!!!'  
  
'Well, you see... Misty told us the initals were-'  
  
'You interviewed Misty?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Did you return her horsea?'  
  
'I don't know...isn't horsea with nurse Joy?'  
  
'Maybe. Well, anyway, what did Misty say?'  
  
'She said........................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................................'  
  
'SO...your culprit is your old boss...Giovanni. Thats PATH-ET-IC!!!'  
  
'Huh?' (James was so surprised he nearly broke the phone line.)'What!? But it has to be!!'  
  
'Not precisely. You never know. By the way, have you phoned up Gary yet?'  
  
'No...'  
  
'WELL PHONE HIM UP!!!'  
  
'I will, after this call...'  
  
'Then i think i better go now then, right?'  
  
'yeah.....'  
  
Beep Beep... The phone line went dead. Well, i think i will have to ring Gary up now then. James thought and dialed the number.  
  
(A/N: Prepare for...Boredom!! Hey! This part is necessary)!!  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Ur...hello. This is James. I need to talk to Gary.'  
  
'James from where, who and what?'  
  
'James from Team Rock- James from the Lavender Town Police Station.'  
  
'Err...' ( The voice went cranky.)(Somebody' trying to imitate Prof. Oak's voice!  
  
'Err...well my grandson James isn't here right now. He went pokemon catchin' with his friends.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'And if you don't mind me, i need to go back researching pokemon.'  
  
'Well wait for a sec. Do you know about Ash's incident?'  
  
'Ash? Who cares a crap about Ash.'  
  
'Wait a sec...who are you?'(He finally gets suspicious!)  
  
'Me? Urr...Prof Oak!!!'  
  
'You are not! Even I'm smarter than that!!!'  
  
'Wanna bet?' (The voice changed back into Gary's.)  
  
'yeah, your Gary, aren't ya?'  
  
'Okay. I admit. I am. But what the hell do ya want with me!? I haven't done anything bad!!!' (Yeah, sure. We believe you Gary.) 'What? You don't believe me?'  
  
'Gary. All i am here is to ask you some questions.'  
  
'Oh FRICK!!! I don't have anytime for that!!'  
  
'Well you will.' (James is getting annoyed.) (Such a long conversation...)  
  
'Okay. Fine. But i've got archery in an hour. I signed up for that yesterday! And it looks FUN!!!'  
  
'Well, these questions will only take a minute.'  
  
'As if.'  
  
'THEY WILL!!!'  
  
'Go on then, Mr. Ex- Team Rocket!'  
  
'Hey! Thats not funny! Well.' (James straitens his clothes even though he's on the phone.)'So Gary...when did you first meet Ash Ketchum?'  
  
'First meet Ash huh? Well, that was ages ago. We were actually best friends i admit.'  
  
'Best friends?'  
  
'Yeah. Best pals- well at least i think. Then he started being mean to me and so we started hating each other, and when the time came for us to become pokemon trainers- STUFF HIM!!!' (A/N: Thats hogwash Gary!)'He got up really early just to get the best pokemon, just for HIMSELF!!! But then he came late and he got the worst one! Hahaha!'  
  
'Well Gary. I hope you'd like to know, that pikachu that twerp has is very rare and strong. Why, when i was still with Team Rocket, me and my partner spended half of our lives trying to steal it!'  
  
'Well, that was a waste of your time i guess.'  
  
'Shush Up you brat!'  
  
'Yeah yeah. Just tell me the next question.'  
  
'Okay. When were you on August the 13th this year?'  
  
' 13th? Nah, don't ask me.'  
  
'Why?!' ( James gets suspicious.) 'Were you somewhere in a dark alleyway?'  
  
'DON'T ASK ME!!! I CAN'T REMEMBER UP TO AUGUST THE 5TH!!! THAT WAS AGES AGO!!!'  
  
'No it wasn't.'  
  
'Humph. It was so.' (Gary is getting pissed off)  
  
'Well, fine. Do you know a girl called Misty?'  
  
'What? Misty? she? i think i know her...yeah. That annoying girl that always hangs around Ash? How could i forget...'  
  
'Anything about her?'  
  
'Well. I do know she's really stuck up.'  
  
'She was a red headed twerp.'  
  
'True...'  
  
'Okay, next question. Is Ash your rival?'  
  
'Duh!!! We were always rivals, even when we were friends. Maybe because of rivalry we started hating each other. Stuff it.'  
  
'Sooo...do you hate him enough, that you would try to murder him?!'  
  
'Where are you going at?' (Gary delivers this in an annoyed tone.)  
  
'Just asking. WOuld you?'  
  
'No. I don't want to murder Ash. Just not yet. But i wished someone would attempt it other than me.'  
  
'Well someone already did. He shot Ash in the arse. He's not dead, but why would someone shoot him in the arse?'  
  
'Don't ask me! I reckon that guy was proberly aiming for his head! But his aiming is so bad!'  
  
'YeAH I KNOW! That guy should take aiming lessons!'  
  
'Hey! That reminds me! I've got archery right now!!! I have to go!!!'  
  
'Okay, fine. Just answer this last question. Wat's your last name?'  
  
'Oak.' Gary said confidently and hung up.  
  
James stood there, dumbstruck. Gary's initials were also, too, G.O. But... he wasn't too sure. He then looked at his notepad and realized there was nothing written on it. 'Oh Crappitta!!!' He growled and drooped his head that he didn't even notice Jesse running towards him.  
  
'Hey! I thought you hated me!' James exclaimed.  
  
'I did! But i found out boss's phone number. I was at the back of my head!!!'  
  
'Okay! What is it!?!?' James asked excitedly.  
  
'Its..................'  
  
'Thats good! Now i can finally phone up boss!! Where did you find it?'  
  
'Hello?' Jesse said being sarcastic and was walking away. 'Is there anything in that head of yours!?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Its called a PHONE BOOK!!!' She screamed as she took off.  
  
'Urgh!' James thought he'll rip his hair into shreds. (Don't James! Don't!)  
  
'Okay!' He calmed down. 'I haven't written down anything with that talk with Gary, but i've stored that talk in my memory. First i'll phone Jenny, and then Giovanni. Got it!' He clicked his fingers.  
  
James went back into the booth and called.  
  
'hello? Is that James? Good. I was expecting your call.'  
  
'Well, i did. I called Gary....'  
  
'What did he say? what did he say!?!?!?'  
  
'Err.....' James struggled to remember. 'Nothing important...' He stuttered.  
  
'Don't tell me you didn't write it down.'  
  
'Okay! I won't tell you!'  
  
'AND DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOTTEN IT!!!'  
  
'I won't!'  
  
'ARGH!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Well, C'mon! I remember something at least!!!!'  
  
'What?' Jenny sounded like she didn't even care no more.  
  
'Gary's last name is Oak.' ( Oh. So he remembered the most important thing.)  
  
'Oak? Big deal. James, next time when you phone someone, think about not phoning without a pen and notepad in your hands. And i don't care, because your always remembering the useless piece of information, and forgetting the most important! Big Deal!! I don't want to know that Gary's last name is Oak. I want to know where he was on August 13th!'  
  
' I asked that though!'  
  
'And what did he say?' Jenny answered, bored.  
  
'He forgot.'  
  
Jenny sighed. 'Urgh! James. I think YOU 'forgot.'  
  
'Well, i'm gonna phone Giovanni now,'  
  
'Yeah, go phone Giovanni...' Jenny hung up the phone.  
  
'Wait!!! Grh!' James growled. I'll dial Giovanni later. I am now totally depressed. And i haven't had my coffee yet! James grumbled and walked his way to Cafe Scymariven.  
  
1.54 p.m  
  
Lavender Police Station  
  
Jenny turned her head towards Frank. 'James is just sooooooooo useless.'  
  
'What? What did he do this time???/' Frank asked.  
  
'What did he do?! Nothing!'  
  
'Then whats wrong?'  
  
'James did NOTHING when he called Gary. He forgot to get everything down on paper and he forgotten it all AND he only remembered one TOTALLY useless piece of information.'  
  
'And what's that?'  
  
'Gary's last name is Oak.'Jenny said, sarcastically.  
  
'Wait!! Thats useful!!!'  
  
'Shush Up. I don't want to hear anymore rubbish today.' Jenny walked over to her garage, leaving Frank speechless. 'Misty said, that she read on the cloak that he had the initals, G.O'  
  
2 p.m  
  
Cafe Scymariven  
  
'I'm gonna phone Giovanni real soon!' James told Melody as he was ordering his cup of coffee.  
  
'Go for it man!' Melody cheered.  
  
2.03 p.m  
  
Somewhere........  
  
'That James, He's getting close.................' The dark man crackled.  
  
***  
  
A/N A little longer hey? Well, as i said before, this chapter was filled with pathetic, but necessary phone calls.  
  
I hope you've enjoyed it though!!!  
  
And, if your wondering a lot on who shot ash, here's a clue.  
  
We know who he is and lets just say, he's close and getting himself into boiling water. Basically gave it away. It could be anyone. Maybe Misty is lying about the cloak thing initial. Really, you need to finish the story to know who it is!!!  
  
And now to take your flames.. If there are any,,,,, -_-; 


	8. Unexpected Reunions

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM Part 8  
  
By Ketch Up  
  
A/N: SO we are getting closer to finding out who shot Ash. Wow!  
  
In this 'part' James makes that so called famous call to Giovanni.(I hope I hope!!) And this 'part' is for Kara Crane, for spending her limited time to put this fan fic on her site.  
  
3.00  
  
Lavender Town Police Station  
  
Frank and Jenny were busily trying to find all their records on Gary Oak.  
  
'You sure about this Frank?' Jenny asked, who wasn't sure.  
  
'Well, are you sure that it's Giovanni?' Frank answered back, sarcastically.  
  
'No. But that doesn't mean I doubt James.'  
  
'Sure-' Frank sniggered. 'I believe ya.'  
  
Jenny just eyed him evilly. 'Humph. When can I believe myself these days?'  
  
3.30 p.m.  
  
Joy General Hospital  
  
'I'm starving!!! Chansey! Where did Brock, Misty and Pikachu go?' Ash asked the nurse urgently.  
  
The Pokemon just shrugged its shoulders.  
  
'Oh bugs!!! Then hey, can you get me anything to eat?' Ash pleaded.  
  
Chansey thought for a while, nodded and walked out.  
  
3.35 p.m.  
  
Café Scymariven  
  
'Hey waiter!!' Brock called and Misty and Pikachu waited patiently.  
  
Melody stumbled along wearing the similar sort of stuff she wore from the movie. 'Hey guyz!' She grinned taking out her notepad.  
  
'You work here?' Misty asked dumbfoundly.  
  
'Yeah! Duh!' Melody answered cheerfully.  
  
'Ah! Me knowing the place you work is good enough for me!' Brock went all mushed up again.  
  
'Err…can it Brock!' Melody smiled in a twisted way. 'Pikachu!' She cooed and went to cuddle the yellow Pokemon sitting beside Misty.  
  
'What the hell are you dong Melody?! I aren't you meant to be at work now/!' Her boss boomed behind her.  
  
'Argh!' Melody stood up. 'Boss!' She glanced at him.  
  
He just gave her a 'get back to your job right now' look.  
  
'Yes,' Melody nodded and went to the other table that was calling for her.  
  
Misty and Brock were dumb knocked as they seemed to recognize Melody's 'boss'.  
  
'Tracey ?' Misty asked politely.  
  
Tracey almost blew himself over. 'What! Know do you know?! Man! If you know me, then I have to do a sketch of you to help me remember!' Tracey took out his notepad and began sketching Misty, Brock and pikachu. 'Wait a sec!' Tracey stopped, halfway caught in his drawings. 'Pikachu?'  
  
Misty and Brock gave each other a looks.  
  
Do you want him to remember us Brock?  
  
Not that guy. I think it'll be better for us if he doesn't recognize us. We could be getting into deep trouble for getting 'in' with Tracey!'  
  
Yeah. Good point. Ready?  
  
Suddenly, Brock had a baseball cap on and Misty a blue scarf.  
  
'Huh?' Tracey was confused.  
  
'Err…Caann I taakkke me orderr noww?' Misty asked Tracey with her best French accent.  
  
'Err…yeh, can I take myy orderr noww tooo?' Brock crankled up in his american accent.  
  
'Err…??' Tracey put away his notebook. 'Are you guys from around here?'  
  
'Ah-noo…'  
  
'Nup'  
  
Tracey got a headache. 'Does Melody know you guys?'  
  
'Ah-noo…'  
  
'Nup…'  
  
'Then why-'  
  
'Plez donant assk aanny moHre questiions. I wwannt to takee me ordher nhow.' Misty was getting confused with her french accent was trying her best to make it look natural.  
  
'Yep! Same here with me too!' Brock complied using his american thing.  
  
'Right…what would you like?' Tracey smiled, but didn't calm down. He was very confused.  
  
#@  
  
At the other table, Melody was too busy discussing with James about the phone call.  
  
'So you think I should call?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'But what if…'  
  
'There are no such things as 'what ifs' James.'  
  
'But if Giovanni isn't the guy who shot Ash's arse then,'  
  
'Wat?'  
  
'Oh I'll just call him later. Hey! Have you seen Jesse around?'  
  
'What!?' Melody screeched. 'You wanna know where that hag is?!'  
  
'Hey! She's not a hag! Maybe even the only friend I've got…'  
  
'u...h...h...u...h...' melody thought her heart ripped into shreds.  
  
'And I need to find her, because I can't take this shit no more. I want to re-establish Team Rocket!' James stood up.  
  
'No!' Melody clung onto his arm. 'Don't be stupid James! Don't establish Team rocket!~ That's an absolutely pathetic idea!!'  
  
'What! So your calling me an idiot?'  
  
'No! I mean yes! No!'  
  
'Now let me get this straight. Just think. If I keep working for Jenny, which is a nightmare already, what would it benefit me?'  
  
'Well-'  
  
'Yeah, nothing! Except some money! I don't think I can work my arse off for someone who never cared about my arse before! That twerp! Everytime we help him, he never repays us! Doesn't even show us any, ANY gratidute!!! And I have to go find out who shot his arse?! My arse!'  
  
Melody was stumbled. She knew about James's whining, but this, this was ridiculous! James was arguing instead of whining! Argh!  
  
'So-' Melody asked,  
  
'So I am quitting this assignment once and for all!!!'  
  
'WHAT!!! YOUR BEING SO STUPID JAMES!!! FINISH WHAT YOU START!!!' Melody's palm of her hand came in touch with James's face with a hard slap. (Urgh! Now I'm thinking I am so pathetic…)  
  
'Argh!' James's immature attitude came back with him as the red bruise began to show.  
  
'Oh god!' Melody's eyes went wide. 'I am so sorry, I didn't mean too…here, I'll get you a wet towel for that,'  
  
'Just leave me alone!' James pushed her away and stalked out of Café Scymariven leaving Melody hating herself. I the chance. Proberly my only one chance, and I blew it. She sighed and went to go greet Misty and Brock.  
  
6.00 p.m.  
  
Dark Alleyway  
  
James crouched down in the dark alleyway. He sat beside the wall, breathing sighs or relief. It was all over for him. All over. He wouldn't now, have to work his arse off for the major twerp. All he needed to do was go back to the police station and get Growlithe. Then what would happen from then on? What would he do? He had to have a goal you know…  
  
'Hey Jimmy Boy, I never thought I'd find you,' A familiar voice made James turn his head .  
  
'Meowth?' He asked as the figure came into view. 'Meowth…is it really?'  
  
'It is Jimmy Boy!' Meowth grinned and jumped into James's lap. 'Where were you? I was never able to find you!'James exclaimed.  
  
'And you haven't! I found you.' Meowth replied and the two cracked up.  
  
'Hey, can we go get something to eat?' Meowth asked. James replied with his usual old geeky smile. 'Sure. Well it is getting kinda dark, but let's get Growlithe back from the police station first. I swear I'll be quick.'  
  
'Yeah, alright.'  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/n: Well, that was the end of Part 8. I'm sorry, but there seemed to be a sort of twist. I guess James isn't going to be the major investigator now, meaning he can't have that 'asking' call to Giovanni. I'm sorry to all you guys who were looking forward to that! But I'm not scratching him all  
  
from the story. I swear…James would be the 


	9. Nearly There

A/N: Look everybody, I finally got off my ass to upload this chapter up. I really would like no flames this chapter. I will do a sequel after this okay?

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???

PART 9

BY KETCH UP

Melody's speed was fast as she raced towards officer Jenny's Police Station. She had 'convinced' James to return to Team Rocket. But that was bad, and it couldn't happen! She speeded up a little more. 'Man! All the stuff I get into, this is damned the worst!!!' She screamed and realized that it started raining. Oh! Just add to my luck!!!

4829728758475284794768493276846NEXT DAY384032043247893276528

12.p.m Night

Lavender town Police Station

'Hey!!! That's James's Growly!!! Don't you dare steal it, or I'll place you under arrest!!!' Jenny screamed, as a mysterious figure ran away, holding James's pokeball. 'Police!!!' Jenny screamed. 

She then saw a figure running towards her, with a meowth besides him. 

'James!' She cried. 'Oh, I am just so sorry!! Your Growlithe was just stolen!!!' James eyes went wide. 

'By who!? Who would steal Growly?' James exclaimed. 

'Whoever did it, we'll find out! Lets put Ash's case to the side here and find out about this case. No one is getting away with stealing your growly!!!' Jenny thrashed. 

'My Jimmy Boy, she really cares about you,' Meowth whispered to James, who slightly blushed. 'You think so?' 

'Hey James,' Jenny noticed something. 'Why do you have your Team Rocket Shirt on? TEAM ROCKET?!!?!?!?! ARGH!!!' Jenny just managed to just 50 cm's high up into the air. 

'What?' James asked, not yet knowing what she meant.

'Yourrrr….clothes….ppppp….art of Teeeaaam Rock……..et….' Jenny wasn't afraid of Team Rocket, but she was afraid of James as a T.R. It was kinda freaky. 

'Oh, these,' James replied, holding up his clothes and thinking it was no big deal. 

'Jimmy Boy, lets battle for her Pokemon!' Meowth growled. 

'IT TALKED!!!' Jenny screamed. 

'Shut Up lady!' Meowth answered back.

'Weezing, Go!' James threw out his pokeball. 'Smokescreen attack!' He was quicker, this time, and as the smoke surrounded the whole station, Meowth did his quick work of stealing Jenny's Pokemon. But…

'Hey! This gal doesn't have any pokeballs!' Meowth cried. 

'Yi!!' James screeched. 'We wasted all this time for nothing!?' 

When the smoke cleared…

Jenny stood proud and tall. 'I'm not afraid of you no more James. Your choice to return to Team Rocket will cost you dearly. I hope you didn't forget, that I don't have any Pokemon!!!'

James nearly toppled over. 

'And what else, now, it's your turn to go to jail!!'

'What about Growly???!!!' James demanded. 'You said we would look for Growly!!!'

'Not anymore, James. You're a part of team rocket, and we don't help bad guys!!!'

'What do you mean by we?'

Jenny sweat dropped. 'I MEAN I !!!' 

'Your making no sense.'

'Argh!!!' Jenny yelled. 'Its sooo late in the night man!!'

'Officer Jenny!!!' Melody FINALLY arrived, and seeing James, her mood changed. 'James!' She yelled. 

'What?' He lifted his head.

Meowth couldn't take this no more. 'This sux. Now, Jimmy Boy, lets steal her Pokemon!'

'Who?'

'That girls!!!' Meowth scratched James's face. 

James lifted his head and saw Melody running towards him, and sighed. 'I don't want to.'

'WHAT!?' Meowth screamed. 'STEAL HER Pokemon!!!' 

'I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!!!…' Suddenly... something popped up in his head. 'G.O…GARY OAK!!!'

"IT'SSSSSSSSSS GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

Melody, Meowth and Jenny stood strangely. 'James! Tell me what is wrong with you?' Melody cried.

'Nothing is wrong!' Jenny screamed. 'LET'S GET HIM!!!'

'No!' Melody stood her ground. 'Not till I find out what is going on with James.'

Jenny sighed. 

'I just don't understand this.' James covered his head. 'argh…' 

'James!!!' Melody screamed, as a weird voice crackled through the sky. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THE PERSON WHO SHOT ASH WAS REALLY ME!!!!!" 

There was Gary standing in front of them all.

Melody sweat dropped while Jenny got out a pair of handcuffs. 'Okay, GARY OAK, your under arrest!!!'

'Who stole Growly?' James suddenly felt much better, like a burden was lifted from his head. But meowth wasn't going to put this lightly. 'I'm outta here Jimmy Boy! Let's go! There's too much of a risk!!!' Meowth dashed off . 'I'm gonna find Jesse! Team Rocket will be back!!'

'Meowth! Don't leave me!' James cried but it was too late.

Gary held out a gun. 'Since now you guys all know it's me, I guess it's bye bye for you.' 

Melody and Jenny's eyes widened. The gun was pointed at Jenny. 

'My archery classes better have paid off. But now it's time to finish this.' Gary fired the gun twice. 

Jenny fell.

'No!!!!' Melody yelled, trying to catch jenny, but she was long gone. 

'Now it's your turn…' The gun was pointed at James…………

_I have got to get the others…_ Melody's brain ticked fast. _But how!?!?!?!?_

'GARY!!! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!' Brock, Pikachu and Ash stood in the distance of the shadow's.

'Huh?' Gary's gun turned. When he saw Ash, he smirked.

'Ahh, now Ash, still plodding behind back there?? Well guess what? Now it's time to finish what we haven't finished off a couple of weeks ago.'

'YOU TRIED KILLING ME!!!' Ash demanded.

'YOU KILLED JENNY!!!' Brock cried.

'Who cares?' Gary fired at Ash.

'Argh!' But Misty threw Ash off course in the nick off time. Both landed on the cold granite floor.

Ash fainted.

'Pika PI!!!' Pikachu yelled and tried doing a thunderbolt on Gary.

'Pokeball go!' Gary yelled and threw out evee. 'Reflect attack!!!'

The thunderbolt bounced off. 

'Go Electabuzz!!!' Gary threw out the pokeball and the electric Pokemon stood there, all charged up.

'THUNDER ATTACK THEM ALL!!!' 

The group were all shocked badly and fainted, all except James.

Gary smirked. 'Now, I can take all of their Pokemon before I send them to…the next dimension.' 

'Hold on a sec.' James stood up. His hair was all fuzzed up from Electabuzz's attack.

'Hey,' Gary was confused. 'How come Electabuzz's thunder didn't effect you to faint?'

'I am more immune to those electric attacks…..'

'Huh?'

'This is because…I AM A PART OF TEAM ROCKET!!!' Suddenly James was holding a large R.

'Okay…' Gary got a sweat drop. _He is rather pathetic…it's sad. _'Finato then James!' Gary pointed his gun at him. 

'You'll be first out of this pathetic group of kids to die!'

'I'm not a kid, kid.'

'You think I care!?' Gary growled and fired the gun. 

,.

Sorry, I am not that neat. 

Well, this part is certainly out of the ordinary. I am trying to keep this fic 10 part's long, so the next part will be the last, and maybe even long. AND MAYBE THERE WOULD EVEN BE A SEQUEL!!! But that's if you guys want. 

And oh, just to spoil it for you, JAMES will never die in this fan fic!!! Maybe the other's…I know I was mean to Jenny…but…*sigh* it has to be done. 


	10. NEW Team Rocket Blasts Off!

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM??? (Part 10 der...ner nna ner......)

By: [Ketch Up][1]

***

A/N: Guys, hey!!! I have to tell you this is the LAST part of Who Shot Ash Ketchum…though you did find out who did shoot Ash in part 9…and some of you already guessed RIGHT. So well, this is the last Part, and if you guys insist, I might even have a sequel. Who shot Ash Ketchum??? The question is finally answered. Gary Oak mono on mono. (I made that up.) 

(The color I chose for this last part was red…red, red for blood, not that it meant anything of course!!!) 

  
James screamed as the bullet headed towards him. (He can actually SEE it?) 

Then, he was pushed out of the way by a girl with red long hair, and the bullet shot through the girls hair. 

Jesse stood, furious of what was going on, and returned James his Growly. 

'Jesse?' James asked, confused. But Jesse wasn't listening for all she could think of next was the hole in her _beautiful_ hair. 

Gary was unimpressed. 'Huh? You are you?' 

'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!' 

'And Make it double……………' James just couldn't resist saying the motto, even if he was lying on the ground, and Jesse had her foot on his head. 

'TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION.' 

'To…unite…ouch all people…ow within our nation…Jesse could you please get your foot…' 

'TO DENOUCE THE EVIL OF TRUTH AND LOVE.' 

'tooo send our reach to the stars above…Jesse!!!' 

'JAMES!!!' Jesse stopped, suddenly realizing she had said the wrong thing. 

'Team Rocket blast off…' James was cut off as the gun was pointed at him. Gary's eyes only showed hate. 

'You're the fabulous team rocket?" He asked. 

James nodded as Jesse (wearing the normal thing) pounced on Gary, who easily dodged it. 

'Hey!' James yelled. 'Watch it! She's my partner!' He threw out weezing. 

'Go Growly!' And also threw out Growithe's pokeball. 

Jesse picked herself up. 'Go Arbok!' She cried, throwing out Arbok's pokeball. 

The three Pokemon stood in a trio, all glaring at Gary. 

'What?' Gary smirked. 'Is this meant to SCARE me?' 

'Yes.' James answered dumbfoundly, but Jesse smashed his head in. 

'He didn't mean that.' She blushed. 'Arbok! Use poison sting!' She ordered as Arbok dived towards gary. 

James stumbled all the over to look at the twerps. 

'Oh no you don't!' Gary yelled and told Eevee to do a Tackle. 

'Hai!' James stood taller. 'Let me show you asshole, how it's really done! Weezing, TACKLE!' 

The two Pokemon head collided as Jesse knew what she should do next. She pounced onto Gary, and snatched his gun. 

'YES!' She cried, standing up, proud and tall. 

'Eevee return! Electabuzz, THUNDER!' Gary was now desperate now. He had to kill all of them. Had too! 

Jesse and James did two swerves and kicks and escaped Electabuzz's thunder. 

'Arbok! Dig!' Jesse ordered and Arbok dug a huge hole under ground. 

'What are you planning to do huh?' Gary taunted. 'Go arcanine! FLAMETHROWER!' He twirled and threw out his pokeball. 

The two got burned, but still stood strong. 

'Huh?' Gary was now super surprised. 'How come no Pokemon attack can hurt you?' He asked. 

'Because!' Jesse grinned. 'We are team rocket!' 

'She means that we are defeated by the twerp so many times that we are now immune to most of their attacks…' James whispered and Jesse bashed him again. 

Gary wasn't impressed. 

'Now, our go!' Jesse sniggered. 'James, he's all yours!' 

James sneered. 'Okay Growly, push this major twerp over into the hole Arbok dug!' 

'Growlth!' Growly cried and gave Gary one mightily push into the hole. 

One could hear him scream all the way down. 

The double returned their Pokemon, and Meowth suddenly appeared from up a tree. 

'Hey guys!' He meowthed. 

'Hiyi!' James laughed, knowing that team rocket was back and they headed into the horizon side by side. 

*** 

'James! Where has he gone!' Melody yelled and cried. They had now all woken up and only Ash's arse still hurted a little bit. 

'We have to tell Frank!' Misty cried. 

'JAMES! WHAT ABOUT JAMES! JENNY! WHAT ABOUT HER!!!' Melody screeched. 

'Frank will take care of this.' Ash convinced her. 

Brock was examining the hole. 'I think, I think that Gary must have been pushed down this hole…by…James?' 

Melody, crushed, walked over to him and saw a red strand of hair. 'And Jesse…' She sobbed. 'AND JESSE!!!' 

Brock had to calm her down. 

'JAMES, WHERE ARE YOU!!!???' Melody sighed. 

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder again. 'I think we go on from here, and continue our Pokemon journey? One thing I know, Gary won't be there to taunt me for a while.' He smiled. Misty smiled at him. 

'Huh?' Ash asked. 'have you got something to tell me?' 

'Nope!' She was still smiling. 'I am just happy your fine now.' 

Melody, still heartbroken walked over to the dead Jenny. 'Brock, you take care of this.' 

Brock was now sobbing as he looked at Jenny, but picked her up. 'Let's find Frank!' And the 4 + Pikachu headed to look for Frank.

FIN. 

*** 

Gary sat on the cold hard ground. He wasn't finished yet. He would go and try kill Ash again. He wasn't finished…never…He would get out of this hole, and then… 'Ash Ketchum, you will die, and Team Rocket, you are going to pay…' 

IT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Am I evil or not???!?!!? I was a bad ending heyz?!!?!?!? 

It is like the end of 'Who Shot Ash Ketchum???' But who wants a sequel? If ya do, E-MAIL ME!!!

   [1]: mailto:bb@dragon-baby.org



End file.
